2013 Colombian clashes
Colombian government |combatant2 = FARC |casualties1 =15 (east) + 4 (south) |casualties2 =6 (south) }} On July 20, 2013, two clashes occurred in Colombia between government forces and Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (FARC) guerrillas. Nineteen soldiers were killed in the deadliest day since peace talks began in November 2012. The attacks came one day after FARC captured a vacationing U.S. Marine veteran, Kevin Scott Sutay. Background Since the 1960s, the Colombian government has been in periodic conflicts with Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (FARC) rebels. An estimated 600,000 people have died in the 50-year-long conflict, with an additional 3.7 million people displaced. In November 2012, peace negotiations between the two sides began in Oslo, Norway and Havana, Cuba. At the time of the 20 July attacks, negotiations were ongoing. A few days prior, FARC's chief negotiator said the conflict was nearing its end. Three previous attempts to peacefully end the conflict failed. The Colombia government estimates that FARC has 8,000 active fighters, down from 16,000 in 2001. Attacks In southern Colombia, FARC said it had captured a former U.S. Marine in El Retorno on 19 July, but was willing to release him to senator Piedad Cordoba to show commitment to the peace talks. A statement by the U.S. government said the man was in the area as a tourist, not as a part of a military mission. Historically, the United States has aided the Colombian military. In the town of El Doncello in southwest Colombia, a battle between the army and FARC left 4 soldiers and 6 FARC members dead on 20 July. Three other soldiers were injured and two rebel fighters were captured. Hours later, about 70 rebels ambushed a group of government soldiers guarding an oil pipeline on 20 July in El Mordisco, a rural area of Arauca in eastern Colombia. Fifteen soldiers were killed in the attack and twelve rebels were captured. The government attributed the attack to FARC activity. Overall, 20 July was the deadliest day since peace talks began. Response and aftermath Colombia's president Juan Manuel Santos traveled to Arauca to the site of the ambush. There, he promised to retaliate with "the entire machinery" of war. "Just as we have extended our hand and are in negotiations, so do we have a big stick. We have decisive military force and will apply it," he said. He did, however, reiterate that the government was optimistic about the peace talks and said he hoped "the guerrillas will come to their senses" and continue with the talks. Santos also stated that he would not allow the FARC rebels to make a media circus of the release of the American soldier that was kidnapped after the group "flagrantly violated" a promise to end the kidnappings before peace talks began. On 22 July, two FARC members were killed during a military operation in southwest Cauca. The same day, FARC offered to arm coca farmers that have been protesting against coca eradication. Peace talks between FARC and the Colombian government are expected to resume on 28 July. References Category:2013 in Colombia Category:Conflicts in 2013 Category:Colombian conflict (1964–present)